Various semiconductor devices are mounted on an electronic device. The semiconductor devices are each formed by mounting a semiconductor element on a package substrate, and heat generated in the semiconductor element is released to the outside through a heat radiating plate.
In order to improve the heat radiation effect of the heat radiating plate, the semiconductor element and the heat radiating plate are preferably in good thermal connection with each other. Accordingly, a structure is proposed in which the semiconductor element and the heat radiating plate are connected by an alloy with high thermal conductivity such as solder, and heat generated in the semiconductor element is efficiently transferred to the heat radiating plate.
In such structure, it is preferable to improve not only the heat radiation effect but also the reliability of the semiconductor device.
Techniques related to the present application are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-173416 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 04-245652.